


Lead the Way

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: Sebastian and Blaine meet while on a morning run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead the Way

It’s a warm Sunday afternoon when Blaine decides to go for a run. Central Park is swarming with people: other runners, couples having picnics, and children on the playground. The sun is shining, and the wind is blowing, sending loose leaves around the park. It’s a perfect, relaxing day in Blaine’s mind.

As he continues down the path, he is careful to watch out for other park goers on the same path. With his earbuds in, he can’t help but hum along to the music, eventually zoning out a bit. Song after song plays, as he jogs down the long stretch of concrete. About twenty minutes pass by before Blaine decides it would probably be best to turn back around and head home; however, as soon as he turns, he collides with another runner, sending them both to the ground.

Landing on his ass, Blaine lets out a huff. Somewhat struggling, he quickly gets up on his feet, before turning to the other man, who is sprawled out on his back on the concrete,

“Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry! Are you alright?” Blaine asks, running over to the man, worried he may have potentially hurt him. The other man sits up, chuckling,

“I’m fine don’t worry.” He says brushing his hands off on his shorts, before looking up at Blaine with a smile. “Normally, I would be upset that someone just ran into me, causing my untimely fall towards the ground; however, considering it was caused by a man so gorgeous…” he trailed off with a smirk. Blaine flushed at the man’s comment before holding out his hand,

“Here, let me help you up.” The man grasps Blaine’s outstretched hand, and Blaine helps him to his feet. The man chuckled, shaking his head,

“That was quite the tumble we took, I’m a little dizzy.” He said, still smirking.

“Oh, this is all my fault! Let me help you to a bench; you should sit down.” Blaine exclaimed, grasping the man’s elbow. Blaine’s minor freak out earned another chuckle,

“Actually, I think I know what would make me feel better.” He says, making Blaine somewhat confused,

“Oh, um, what is it? I’ll take care of whatever it is, this is all my fault.” Blaine said in a rush.

“First, this is not your fault; accidents happen. Second, I feel fine, but I would feel better… if you would be interested in having coffee with me.” The man said with a hopeful smile.

“What?” Blaine squeaks.

“Would you, uh— I didn’t catch your name.”

“Blaine.”

“Blaine, would like to have coffee with me?” The man asks, suddenly looking nervous. Blaine can’t help but smile,

“I, um, I would love to. “ Blaine tells him, earning a smile in return “But…” the man’s smile drops slightly, “only if you tell me your name, in return.”

“Sebastian.” He says, his smile now bright. “My name is Sebastian.” He then stands, and holds out his hand “So, Blaine, I know a place about a block away from here.” Blaine then stands, as well, taking Sebastian’s hand,

“Lead the way.”


End file.
